A Song's Story
by Sutori no Unmei
Summary: Camilla Aduino, a model and dancer, has the right credentials to attend Ouran High School, all thanks to her mom being the CEO of a makeup and modeling company. She's somewhat cynical about it; these people would just be snobby. What she may come to realize is that they're not all stuck up, and that these hosts are just the same as she is despite their upbringing.
1. The New Girl in Town

Chapter 1 - The New Girl in Town

Rays of sunlight seeped through the cracks in the shades on my windows, waking me up. I groaned; this meant that I had to get up and leave my comfortable bed.

I shifted the covers off of me and got up, glancing at my phone docked in its docking station. It was 5:50 AM, meaning I had woken up ten minutes before my alarm. My body must be going through excitement jitters. Today was the day that I would start my schooling at Ouran High School, and I was excited to meet new people, even though I have friends back in the States. They expressed their support and excitement at the fact that I was accepted into this prestigious school.

I undocked my phone and headed to my closet. The school's female uniform, a pastel yellow dress, was a sight for sore eyes. When I got the uniform in the mail a day earlier, I vomited in my mouth. It was a violation on all counts. Wouldn't a prestigious school have, you know, better looking uniforms for girls?

Sighing, I took the hideous dress off of its hanger. Even though I didn't want to wear it, it was the required uniform for girls and I had to abide by that, at least for my first day. This school for silver spoon-holding people, and this was how they usually dressed.

After I put the dress on, I headed to the bathroom and got ready for my first day. Thanks to my mom being the CEO of Couture Makeup, I had an endless supply of various makeup, especially lipstick. I chose a red lipstick to make an impression, and a light makeup palette.

I curled my hair into loose curls and teased it a little bit. It looked good for my light brown, thick hair. I almost looked… cute.

I immediately gagged on my words. The last thing I wanted to be was "cute". This dress will kiss my ass later.

Realizing it was 7:20, I headed out. My Tahoe was waiting in the garage. Despite having the money for it, I opted out of hiring a driver and drove myself everywhere instead. It was more comfortable for me. I liked being that obnoxious asshole that played their music loud at stop lights.

I arrived at the school and drove around for a few minutes trying to find a parking lot. Where the hell was the parking for this school?

Oh wait, all of these spoiled bitches had drivers. That's right.

I parked on the side of the school and climbed out of the car. People walking on the street looked at me with question before going about their business. I guess they've never seen a girl in a dress driving a Tahoe.

Making my way to class 3-A, I took in the school's appearance. It looked more like a princess castle than a school. The inside gave off a "spoiled" vibe. Glass chandeliers and marble floors screamed "We're rich and we want to shove it in your face!" Maybe that's my experience in public schools talking.

"Found it!"

I found my class and opened the door. I was early, so there were only a few people there. I noticed a little kid with blonde hair sitting in a desk. What was a kid doing here? More importantly, who is that total _hottie_ he's talking to?

"Hello, are you our new student?"

I turned my attention to the person who spoke. It was my teacher. He smiled politely and awaited my reply.

"Yes, I am," I said, smiling back.

He shook my hand. "Great! You must be Camilla Alduino, then. Take a seat in front of Morinozuka Takashi, I'll introduce you once class starts. Morinozuka, raise your hand!"

The guy in question turned and raised his hand. Of course, that guy happened to be the hot guy I noticed earlier. Great. Let the distraction begin.

I made my way to my seat and set my purse beside me. I felt eyes bore into the back of my head.

"Are you new here?"

I turned towards the voice and realized it was the little kid that asked.

"Yeah, I am," I said.

His face brightened. "I'm Honey, and this is Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori!" He showed me a pink stuffed bunny. "And this is Usa-chan!"

I gave a nod to the both of them. "I'm Camilla. Camilla Alduino. If you want to, you can call me Cami. My friends from America call me that."

"Does that mean we're friends now?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Sure!"

Honey grasped my hand. "I'm glad we're friends! We have a new friend! Isn't that great, Takashi?"

"Ah."

I guess he isn't a man of many words.

"Hey, you should come to Music Room 3 at the end of the day and see us!" Honey said, looking at me with excitement.

I laughed. "I have nothing else to do, so sure."

"Yay, she's coming to see us! Isn't that great, Takashi?"

"Ah."

The bell rang and everyone filed into their assigned seats. The teacher motioned me up to the front of the class.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Camilla Alduino. Please make her feel welcome."

I looked at the class. Honey was giving me a thumbs up.

"I'm excited to be in this school, and I hope we get along!"

With that, I sat down in my seat. The lesson of the day began. I was anxious for the end of the day, but I couldn't place _why._


	2. Starting Tomorrow, You're a Hostess!

Chapter 2 - Starting Tomorrow, You're a Hostess!

"This must be the place."

The door to Music Room 3 was grand. It felt like visiting royalty. This part of the hall was dead, so it seemed like a good hang out spot.

Well, here goes.

I opened the door and red rose petals invaded my vision. As the petals died down, I could see seven figures in the room. I recognized two of them as Mori and Honey.

"Cami! You came!" Honey exclaimed, running towards me.

I crouched down and greeted Honey. "I did say I have nothing to do."

Honey turned and headed towards the group, bringing me along. I guessed I should introduce myself, as the group was looking at me quizzically.

"I'm Camilla Alduino. Nice to meet you all. I'm a new student in Honey's class, so he invited me here."

"I thought I recognized you," a guy with glasses said. "I heard that we'd be welcoming a new student. I took the initiative to look you up. Camilla Alduino, daughter of Lady Alduino, founder and CEO of Couture Makeup and Modeling Agency. Her father is a professional dancer and founder of Alduino Dance School. Ms. Alduino is a professional model and dancer."

I felt two pairs of arms wind around my waist and shoulders. The twin with his hair parted to the right spoke up. "So you're the daughter of Lady Alduino?"

The other twin smirked. "What an interesting turn of events."

A blonde guy came storming up, prying the twins from me. "Stop harassing our guest!" He turned to me, taking my chin in his hand. "Now, who's your type, princess?"

"Um.. excuse me?"

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Is your type the cool type?"

The guy with the glasses did his signature cool pose. How lame.

"Or the devilish type?"

The twins smirked and held each other in a sensual pose.

"How about the loli-shota type?"

Honey clung to his bunny and smiled up at me. I had to admit, it was pretty cute.

"We also have the wild and silent type."

Mori stood there, showing his silent side. I just wondered how he was wild. Maybe I'll figure it out sometime. Mental wink there.

"If you prefer a natural, we have the natural type."

A strangely feminine guy smiled at the cue. I've seen feminine guys before, as my friend from America was, but this one gave off the "girl dressing as a guy" vibe.

The blonde took my hand and kissed it. "Or, if you like, I'm the princely type."

I put my finger up to my chin. I did promise to see Honey. However, I wanted to get to know the others. This seemed like a fun place to be.

"I wonder if I could join."

I recoiled immediately. Did I just say that out loud? Shit.

The guys looked at me, surprised. Suddenly, the blonde came barreling towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel the circulation cutting off to my lungs. "You can be my second daughter!"

I rolled my eyes and pinched the blonde, making him let me go. "I'm older than you, young-in. I'd be your sister before your daughter."

"That's perfect! That settles it, you'll be my sister starting today!" the blonde said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"We have to decide what job she'll have in the host club," the guy with the glasses said.

The twin with the left part crossed his arms and looked me up and down. "It'd be a waste to have her work as a maid," he said.

"You're damn right," I said, throwing my arm around his shoulder. "I'm not going to work as your maid. I don't serve people. I'm more fit to be a hostess of sorts."

The twin returned the motion. "Yeah, we could hire her as a hostess!"

"I suppose that would bring in male customers, thus increasing the host club's income," the guy with the glasses said.

Honey came up and hugged me. "Cami's going to be part of the host club!"

The sound of people in the hallway indicated that today's customers were coming. Tamaki ushered everyone into their positions. The guy with the glasses stayed behind for a moment.

"You will start your job as hostess tomorrow. We'll discuss your type then," he said before joining the rest of the host club.

While the hosts were welcoming their customers, I found a chair and sat in it. I watched the girls swoon over the hosts and observed the hosts' actions. I had experience in charming people, but I figured I could learn a few things by watching the hosts. I could also learn the attributes of the hosts, including their names since I didn't think to ask earlier.

The girls separated into different groups based on who they came to see. A large portion of them came to see the blonde. He must be the breadwinner of the hosts. He acted like the perfect prince from Disney movies; no wonder he was the princely type. I rolled my eyes. He was too cliche.

Another decent portion of girls came to see the twins. Their gig must be for girls who get off on incestuous relationships. That wasn't my cup of tea, but I guess more people were into it than I thought. They watched intensely when they got close to each other, as if they were characters in an all-guy anime that begged to be smashed together.

Honey and Mori had an interesting act. Mori was attentive to Honey, almost like a father or older brother. Honey would be like the cute little brother. Mori would wipe frosting off of Honey's face and the girls would 'aww' or melt into a puddle. Some girls would look at Mori specifically, and for some reason, that made me a little irritated.

The rest of the hosts, the natural guy and the glasses guy, weren't much to take notes on. They were normal. They talked with the girls, offered them drinks, and gave them compliments. Nothing interesting was to be extracted from their acts.

I walked around and listened in on the conversations that the hosts had with their customers. In this way, I learned the names of the hosts easily. The blonde prince is Tamaki, the glasses guy is Kyoya, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, and the natural guy is Haruhi.

"Hey, Cami! Sit over here!"

I looked over and saw Honey calling me over to his table, which was currently devoid of customers. I walked over and Mori pulled a seat out for me, making me blush. He's attractive, rich, _and _a gentleman? Everything I knew was a lie.

"Thank you."

Mori smiled for a second and nodded. "Ah."

"So Cami," Honey started, "Do you like cake?"

"Well, I'm not really a fan of it. There are very few types of cake I'll eat. I like cheesecake and devil's food cake. Occasionally, I'll eat strawberry shortcake if I'm in the mood for it."

Honey suddenly pulled out a slice of cheesecake. I drooled. Cheesecake was a weakness of mine, especially New York cheesecake. "Here, have some!"

I hugged Honey and immediately dove into the delicious dessert, thanking him between bites.

We spent the rest of the day talking about dessert and foods from the state I'm from, New Jersey. I was saddened to find out that Honey didn't know what frozen custard was. I told him that he'd have to try it someday.

Before we knew it, it was time to leave. The hosts dispersed and got into their respective limos, all except for Honey and Mori. Honey waved at me happily and Mori gave me a nod. I waved at them in return before they got in their limos and left.

I got into my Tahoe and leaned back in the driver's seat, sighing. I looked at the picture clipped onto the sun visor and smiled. It was of me and my friends from dance school.

Maybe moving here was the right thing to do after all.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters! If you like the story so far, please follow, favorite, or review! It lets me know if you like my story or not. More chapters with more content are to come!


	3. Beware the Physical Exam!

Chapter 3 - Beware the Physical Exam!

"A theme?"

"Yeah, we have themes at the host club sometimes! We dress in cool costumes!"

I was talking to Honey about the Host Club before class started. Apparently, there was more to the Host Club than I thought. It just so happens that they were to have a theme day today.

"What's the theme today?" I asked.

Honey put his finger to his chin and thought about the question before replying. "I don't know. Tama-chan always decides things the day before. It's never really planned. But that makes it fun!"

"I agree," I said, taking a hold of Honey's hands. "As an ancient proverb once said, 'The best kind of activities are unplanned. Usually.' I have so many stories about that."

"Will you tell me those stories sometime?" Honey asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I looked nervously at Mori, who seemed to get why I was hesitant. Deciding on a quick patch up, I said, "Maybe someday when you're a little older, kid."

Honey seemed satisfied with that answer, as he held Usa-chan up and cheered. I have a feeling that that was the wrong answer.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

* * *

The hosts decided that for today's cherry blossom viewing banquet, I would wear a maid's dress to mirror Tamaki's, Kyoya's, and the twin's outfits.

Shoot me.

The twins pushed me into the dressing room. "Come on, you'll look cute!"

Hikaru smirked, adding, "And it'll attract male customers."

"Kiss my ass! I hate being cute!" I shouted, coming towards the twins. "If I want to build my reputation in this host club, I don't want it to be as some 'cutie pie'!"

They looked at each other for a moment before smirking, turning their heads toward me. There was some major eye communication going on between them.

Suddenly, they pushed me into the dressing room again, only this time with a different outfit. I looked at the outfit for a minute before smiling.

I had a feeling that the twins and I would turn out to get along well.

I walked out to the place where the viewing banquet would be held. It was a little nippy out, as my outfit was more open than a maid's outfit. I was only wearing a white corset, black shorts, sheer black stockings, and a dress jacket with a coattail. The look was completed with a bowtie and white gloves.

The twins shot me a thumbs up and I shot them a wink. Picking up a silver platter and various cakes, I headed over to the hosts' stations.

"Excuse me, would you like some cake?"

Tamaki and his customers looked up at me. The girls smiled and took some cake. The blonde's eyes got wide before shooting up from his spot on the ground and gripping me in a death hug.

"Oh, my dear sister! Ladies shouldn't be dressed so… so provocatively! They're only meant to show that much skin after marriage!"

I took a hold of his face and pushed him off, shooting him a glare. "That's stupid. I decide what I want to wear based on what I like."

Tamaki sulked, muttering something about ladies and being proper. I shook my head and continued on to the next station.

"Excuse me, would you like some cake?"

Honey looked up and his eyes brightened. "Yay, cake! Cami, have some with us!"

I smiled and sat down with Honey, Mori, and their customers. I chose a slice of devil's food cake, taking in the beauty of it.

The girls were watching as Honey stirred a bowl of green tea. However, he was stirring it too hard, as most of it spilled. He kept stirring until Mori interrupted.

"Mitsukuni, you overdid it."

Everyone sat in shock, not believing that he actually told Honey that. I heard Haruhi say, "He told him."

A girl sitting there suddenly took the bowl from Honey's hand. "Honey, I'll take it! It looks so yummy," she said, giving him a look that said 'Please don't be upset!'

The girl next to her chimed in. "It's just the right amount for both of us. Any more would be too much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze me!"

Honey looked up at the girls, looking happy again. "Really?"

Haruhi and I both just sighed.

Soon, Haruhi decided to go on a walk and left the station. The customers also left the station soon after, so only Honey, Mori, and I were left.

"You look so cool! Doesn't she, Takashi?"

"Ah," Mori said, looking me up and down once. The gaze seemed to linger for a moment. I must be tired; there's no way that he'd do that.

I smiled at Honey. "It was either this or a maid's outfit. I'm not a big fan of being cute, so I chose this outfit."

He pondered that statement before looking at me quizzically. "Then what do you prefer to be, you know, your theme?"

"Hmm…"

We heard commotion coming from Tamaki. He was yelling about Haruhi and something about being a girl again. The electrical charge to the lightbulb in my head switched on. There was a moment of silence before I put two and two together.

"That explains everything," I whispered to myself.

Mori and Honey must have heard, because they looked shocked for a moment. Honey came up to me and put a finger over his lips.

"Please don't tell anyone. It's our secret," he whispered.

I smiled at him and patted his head. "That wouldn't be right of me to tell someone's secret, now would it?"

He hugged me before dragging me towards the commotion. Mori followed close behind.

"Physical exams?"

Everyone looked at Haruhi for a moment.

"That's right. I forgot all about it," Kyoya said, writing something in his notebook.

Haruhi put her finger up to her cheek, looking thoughtful. "Then that means there's no doubt. They're gonna know I'm really a girl."

The hosts suddenly looked dejected, as if they hadn't realized that notion before. I rolled my eyes.

How were they going to figure this one out?

* * *

I wasn't able to attend the host club's meeting the day after the banquet due to an appointment with my agent. She wanted to book me for an ad campaign for a fashion magazine.

As I walked down the hall, I noticed large groups of students walking towards the physical exam area. I almost forgot those were today, but I remembered as I got ready for school. I wore my best looking bra and boy shorts set just in case.

"I wonder-"

"Target acquired."

Suddenly, I was thrown over someone's shoulder. I looked down and saw that Mori was the one who was carrying me. Queue the cliche blush.

He put me down in a dressing room and handed me a black bag with something inside of it before closing the curtain. A note was attached to the handle of the bag.

_This is your outfit for the plan today! We hope you like it~!_

_-H&K_

I smiled and shook my head. Those twins were something else.

The outfit I pulled out of the bag was a nurse's outfit, but a more provocative version. The skirt reached the middle of my thighs and the top only buttoned up to two inches below my collarbone. There was a matching nurse's cap to match in the bag, so I pulled it out. As I pulled it out, something fell to the ground.

I smirked. White stockings? How classy.

After I was done in the dressing room, I joined Mori and Honey. Mori noticed my outfit and did a double take, and Honey marvelled.

I put a swing in my walk. If I was to be a distraction, I would be a damn good one. I pretended to be writing something important on my clipboard, as if I was Kyoya.

Speaking of the devil, he was standing with Haruhi and a few female students. We walked up to them. The girls whispered to each other.

"Why are Mori, Honey, and Camilla dressed as doctors?"

Haruhi looked at us. "Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai! Camilla-senpai! It's so obvious."

"I've got these three for backup just in case something happens," Kyoya said, looking up from his notebook.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?"

Kyoya looked up and smiled innocently. "They're just helping to set the mood. The disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

"Yeah, I'm sure that nurses wear this shit on the daily," I said, rolling my eyes. "I feel like I'm going to an adult Halloween party. Not that this costume isn't bad or anything, just not realistic."

Kyoya's glasses gleamed, making me cross my arms. Haruhi only sighed, being used to the Host Club's antics by now.

"Wow, Miss Shiramine, you've lost two whole kilograms since this time last year!"

Everyone looked over to a girl who was being weighed. The nurses were cheering for her. I was surprised that these people didn't berate her for being more thick than some of the other girls, being prim and perfect and all.

The girl in question looked happy. "It's so good to hear! I thought for sure I was heavier," she said.

"Not at all! Keep it up and you'll be even healthier next year. Good work," the doctor said, smiling at the girl.

Haruhi looked bewildered. "Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?"

Kyoya looked on as the nurses cheered for the girl. "They're chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So, this is just a formality."

"Damn rich people," she said, looking defeated.

Wait, did that mean that I don't have to wear this ugly dress?

We headed over to the area where the Hitachiin twins were going to be examined. Fangirls surrounded the curtained area, desperately wanting to see them shirtless.

The nurse examining the twins ushered them to a curtain. "Hitachiin brothers, would you please come with me? We're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind this curtain to undress."

Hikaru only started taking his shirt off outside the curtain. "Doesn't matter to me."

"We're not shy. Who needs a curtain?" Kaoru said, also taking his shirt off.

The fangirls squealed in excitement. Kyoya turned to Haruhi. "See, Haruhi? A rather impressive turnout today. The physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies."

"What's wrong with girls at this school?" Haruhi asked, sighing.

I turned to Kyoya. "Say, Kyoya?"

"Yes, Camilla-senpai?"

"Do the guys look forward to this day also?"

He looked down and wrote in his notebook. "I wouldn't say so. The ladies don't show off like some of the boys here."

I smirked and crossed my arms. If I had glasses, they would be gleaming right about now.

Honey and Haruhi looked at me in question, and Honey was about to say something before the twins began their act.

"I won't allow it. It's not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru," Hikaru said.

Kaoru looked away from Hikaru's gaze. "What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body."

The fangirls squealed again.

"Come on, Haru-chan, this way!" Honey said, pushing Haruhi in a different direction, along with Mori.

They pushed Haruhi in a curtained area. I hope she didn't land on her face.

I didn't care to stick around to watch whatever dumb plan was happening, so I went back to the dressing room I was at before and changed back into my uniform. I stuffed the costume back into its bag and left it there, knowing the twins would probably come pick it up.

I walked back to Haruhi's area finding a dejected Tamaki, laughing twins, and an irritated Haruhi. Judging by the wig in Tamaki's hand, I'd guess that he dressed up as Haruhi so her female cover wouldn't be blown. I stood next to Mori and smelled a hint of cologne. Was that Mori's cologne? It couldn't be Honey. Either way, it smelled really good.

Kyoya walked up to Haruhi and put a hand on her shoulder. "Haruhi, ready? I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, a special boys' clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."

"It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyoya-senpai's family's hospitals," Hikaru said.

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier," Kaoru added, shrugging with Hikaru.

"I had to get my revenge too," Kyoya said. He continued, smiling, "I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or not."

After the hype died down, Haruhi went down to the special boys' clinic. We stayed behind so she could have her exam. We talked amongst ourselves when a girl's yelling cut through the area.

"I'm telling the truth! One of the doctors grabbed me by the shoulder! He was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified!"

I whipped my head to the direction of the girl talking, narrowing my eyes. The girls looked sympathetic and whispered amongst themselves.

"Wow, how scary!"

"Do you think it was a pervert?"

Kyoya grabbed his chin and looked thoughtful. "I had a feeling this might happen."

Honey looked about ready to say something, but I cut him off, visibly upset. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors. And I thought he was a little odd."

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

Kyoya didn't look too worried. "Oh well, it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guard will catch him."

I glared at him, crossing my arms. Damn bastard lives in his own damn world.

"Tell me Miss, did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?"

"Yes, sir, the special b-"

Everything she said after that blurred. I was already speeding towards the special boys clinic.

If Haruhi is assaulted, heads will roll.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed! I appreciate it; it tells me that people like my story! The story is just picking up. There will be more romance and friendship stuff soon, so stick around!


	4. The Hostess' First Day!

Chapter 4 - The Hostess' First Day!

I heard fast footsteps behind me. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru sped past me. Mori, Honey, and Kyoya were running right beside me, all eager to ensure Haruhi's safety.

We stormed into the special boys' clinic. I heard Tamaki yell, "Tama-chan kick!" and a thud. I took a clipboard off of a shelf on the wall and jogged to the curtained area. Pulling back the curtain, I was amazed at what I saw.

The boys looked like they were ready to kill someone. They all had their heads down with dark expressions, as if they would murder the guy in cold blood and not think twice about it. I haven't seen them like this before.

Hikaru and Kaoru faced each other before turning towards the pervert. "One, good looks that attract the public eye."

Kyoya stepped forward. "Two, more wealth than you can imagine."

Mori looked at the pervert darkly. "Three, chivalry that would never be able to overlook…"

"...the hideous wickedness of this world," Honey finished.

"That's what makes up the Ouran host club," Tamaki said.

I stepped up to the guy, looking down on him. I took the clipboard and swung it back and forth. "Let's not forget confidence that strikes fear in the hearts of rivals."

"We're here! Watch out!"

The pervert sunk to the ground, fearful of what we would do to him. "Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life! I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" Hikaru asked.

"That's crazy," Kaoru said. "What a terrible name for a doctor."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Unless you're a quack."

I snorted a bit at their joke.

"I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know she attends school here."

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, you see…"

Yabu told his story. Apparently, he couldn't say no to IOUs, thus making him bad with money. His wife got tired of it and left, along with his daughter.

"And that was it. They left me forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money, and I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt. But I want to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students."

"Well, of course. You're wearing a lab coat," Hikaru said.

Kaoru chimed in. "Anyone would mistake you."

"And then it happened. When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming and before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!" Yabu said, sobbing.

Tamaki was crying at this point. "That's so tragic!"

He was clearly moved by these stories. I shook my head. Couldn't he have just asked the front desk?

Kyoya spoke up. "Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ourin Public High School?"

Yabu looked up. "Yeah, that's right."

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."

Hikaru shook his head. "Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

Kaoru looked just as disappointed. "I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt."

"Wow, Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out that he had the wrong school!" Honey said, looking amazed.

"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya sharply, looking slightly offended by his comment.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter," Tamaki said, looking thoughtful.

Kyoya shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Yabu was given a map of all the schools in the area by Kyoya. We watched out the window as he bowed and walked away, off to find his daughter.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked Tamaki.

Kaoru looked out the window at Yabu's retreating figure. "After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak to him."

"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself," Tamaki answered.

Realizing that she had to get back to her exam, Haruhi turned to us. "I'm sorry about this, you guys, but could you please leave?"

Tamaki looked shocked. "Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club, are you?"

She laughed. "Don't be stupid, senpai. I've just gotta finish my physical exam… as a male student, of course. Uh, but let me explain. I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay back my debt."

I smiled, sensing the lie. She cares about the host club more than she lets on.

"You're so cute, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, crushing her in a tight hug. "I can see right through you! I know you're just after that fancy tuna! But it's so cute that you're pretending.."

Haruhi fought to get Tamaki off. "Cut it out, senpai! Hey, don't touch me there!"

"Red card!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"Hey, at least take her out to dinner first!" I said, laughing at my joke.

"Looks like Tamaki-senpai…" Hikaru started.

"...is the real pervert!" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi was getting frustrated. "Who cares? Would you guys just get out of here?"

* * *

We eventually left the special boys clinic after dragging Tamaki by his arms and legs so Haruhi could be examined. As soon as we step foot in the examination area, nurses were ushering the host club members to be examined, including myself. The twins waved at me as a nurse ushered me to an examination area.

The inside of my curtained area was surprisingly classy. Who puts a table with a vase on it in a school examination area? The front curtain was open, as I was not undressed. The twins were watching me and the other hosts who were being examined. I heard fangirl squeals down the row, meaning one of the hosts must have taken their shirt off. That made my heart pound, as it reminded me about my impending plan.

As the nurse took my weight on a scale, I took deep breaths. This would be my first act as a hostess. I would out-host all the others and shock them to their core. They had no idea that this was coming.

"Ms. Alduino, it's time for your chest and waist measurements. I'll close the curtain for you," the nurse said, starting to close the curtain.

I felt butterflies as I stopped her. She looked at me in question. "There's no need for that. The guys here have the choice to take their top off in the open, so why can't I? There's nothing to be ashamed of."

With that, I peeled the top of my dress off, leaving it hanging around my hips. Time felt like it stopped for a minute. It felt like every single person in the room was looking in my direction, as if I was some circus act. The twins looked at me with surprise, along with Honey. Kyoya seemed interested in this part of my character, his glasses gleaming. Tamaki blushed and sunk to the ground, crushed at this act of exposing much skin. Then there was Mori. He looked incredibly surprised; his cheeks were tinted slightly pink. It looked like he hadn't seen a girl in a bra before, or he was one of those guys that got embarrassed at girls showing a lot of skin, like Tamaki. I liked that he was looking at me, no matter the reason.

I noticed that Mori was shirtless. He was somewhat built compared to the other hosts. In my head, I held up a sign with a ten on it. I was going to look more, but a crowd of guys invaded my vision.

These guys were looking at me in awe, amazed that a girl would show skin like this. One guy attempted to take out his phone to take a picture, but I shot him an icy cold glare. He shyly put it away.

The nurse went about taking my measurements with the guys still standing there. I had to put my arms up for the chest measurement, so I decided to make a pose out of it. I crossed my arms loosely behind my head. Thank God that I was a model, or I wouldn't be able to make poses with people looking.

The cold marble floor combined with the cool air was starting to make me get goosebumps. As I put my arms down, I shivered slightly. Did someone crank the air conditioning or what?

"Your exam is done, Ms. Alduino."

I thanked the nurse as I went to the curtained area, shutting the front curtain. I heard the sounds of footsteps fading on the floor, meaning that the fanboys were dispersing. I'm sure that they would be visiting me at the host club now. I got fully dressed and sat down on the chair that was in my exam area. I was rifling through my purse when I heard footsteps walk up to the curtain.

"May I come in?" Kyoya asked.

I rolled my eyes, knowing what this would be about. "Sure, I'm decent."

Kyoya walked in and immediately whipped out his notebook, getting right down to business. "Your stunt was surprising. No girl has ever done that before. Because of this, I see an increase in sales for the host club. I estimate that you will rake in as many visitors as Haruhi. However…"

"There's always a 'but'. What is it?"

"We currently do not have any pictures of you for our next host magazine…." he said, taking photos out of his pocket before continuing. "So I got these from your agency."

Looking at the pictures, I realized that they were from a recent shoot that I did with my mom's modeling agency. The shots were all of me in American style clothing.

"You know, you could've asked me for shots rather than getting them from my mother."

He only looked at me and smiled innocently, taking the pictures back. I knew that look. It meant "What would be the fun in that?" I rolled my eyes before getting out of my chair.

Pushing the curtain aside, I found the hosts talking amongst themselves in a group. Honey saw me coming and ran up to me, shouting my name. I took his hand and walked up to the hosts. Their gazes were teasing. I felt a shitstorm coming.

"Camilla-senpai, that was quite a stunt you pulled," Hikaru said, putting his arm around my waist.

Kaoru put his arm above Hikaru's on my waist. "It was quite a surprise."

A crushing hug came from behind me. "I can't believe you did that!" Tamaki shouted, upset that his sister would do something like that.

A clueless Haruhi decided to speak up. "Did what?"

All hosts looked at her, forgetting that she wasn't there to see it. I looked around nervously, trying to think of a way to put it. "Well, Hikaru and Kaoru did an act for the fangirls, as it increases the club's business. That gave me an idea to do something similar to increase the club's business by bringing guys in."

"Nice bra by the way, where did you get it?" Hikaru asked, grinning slyly.

I smacked him upside the head, shooting him a glare. "Victoria's Secret."

The bell rang and students started filing out of Ouran. We stayed, as we still had hosting duties.

"Well boys, let's get to hosting."

* * *

To say that guys would come to see me was an understatement.

Due to my stunt at the physical exams, guys were booking appointments left and right through Kyoya to see me. A hostess-much less a provocative one-was new to the Host Club, and I guessed that this sort of phenomenon was interesting to them. I'm sure it was also the "first hostess" craze.

Three guys, which were my customers for the allotted time, sat down in the chairs around the table. They were fidgeting in their seats, probably nervous. I smirked and grabbed the chin of the guy to the left of me. "You seem so nervous, prince. Don't worry; I wouldn't hurt you. Not unless you're into it, of course."

He became as red as a tomato at that comment. I pulled my hand away from his face to converse with my customers equally.

"So tell me a little about yourselves. What class are you in?"

The guy to my right with short blonde hair gestured to himself and the guy sitting next to him, who had shaggy brown hair.

"We're in class 1-A. I'm not sure about him, though."

I turned to the guy that I smooth-talked earlier. He fidgeted in his seat a bit at the three pairs of eyes that looked at him. Now I kind of felt bad for hassling him, as he was obviously nervous. I wonder how he managed to make this appointment with Kyoya.

Of course, that "kind of" only went so far. I found it fun to crack people open and see how they are on the inside, kind of like you do with the assorted chocolates.

"What about you?"

He looked up at me, directing his gaze on my neck. "2-A."

"We want to know more about you, Camilla-senpai," the guy with the blonde hair said, leaning his shoulder on the table.

"Alright, ask away."

"What are your favorite flowers?"

"I don't care for flowers, as they wither away soon after they are picked. But if you must know, I like roses. They're beautiful, but they prick you if you handle it the wrong way… Just like a woman. It takes a person who knows…" I looked the blonde guy in the eyes. "How to handle the rose just right."

"What's your favorite color of rose, then?"

"Hmm… red and blue are tied as my two favorite colors of roses. Red is such a passionate color and blue is understated, but just as passionately colored in the eyes of someone appreciative of the color. Blue also represents the seemingly unattainable, just like a perfect love."

The shy guy next to me, who had been silent the whole time, decided to speak up. "I heard you're a dancer. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is. I started dancing as soon as I could walk."

"What kind of styles do you dance?" the blonde guy asked.

"All kinds: ballroom, hip-hop, jazz, you name it. I'm just not a fan of ballerina dancing or anything like that," I said, putting my mouth to his ear. "Maybe we'll be able to dance sometime."

I looked at the clock. It was time for the customers to leave. The guys at my table noticed this too, as they said their goodbyes and waved at me, leaving with the rest of the customers. As soon as they left, I breathed a sigh of relief. As much as I liked being flirtatious, it was a stretch saying these things to everyone.

"Good job on getting through your first customers without a mistake, Camilla-senpai."

I looked beside me and saw Kyoya with his notebook. He always has that thing.

"Thank you."

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared beside him. "You handled them as if you've done this for a while," Kaoru said, leaning his arm on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru smirked. "You're practically a natural. The 'Provocative Type' title was the right decision."

Honey came running over from his station. "You're a great hostess, Cami!"

I picked him up and sat him on my lap, as if he was a young child. "Thank you, Honey."

Tamaki put his arms around my neck from behind and leaned his face on the top of my head, sobbing. "Oh, my darling sister is officially a hostess! What a momentous event!"

I patted his head. He stopped sobbing and got off of me almost immediately.

Suddenly, 'Shut It Down' by Drake cut through the air. Everyone looked around, confused about where it was coming from. I smiled sheepishly and pulled my phone from my purse. Looking at the caller ID, I decided it was worth answering.

"Hi mom!"

"_Hi sweetie! How is school?"_

I looked over at the hosts, who were looking at me. "It's going great. I'm actually still in school now."

"_How? Shouldn't it have ended by now?"_

"Well… I joined a club."

"_A club?"_

"Yeah, I joined a host club."

"_Are there attractive boys? Oh, that's a stupid question; of course there are cute boys. Maybe you can find one good enough for you."_

"Oh my God, shut up."

"_I'm just saying, dear. The last one was a jackass. I'm sure you can find someone who fits your mold perfectly."_

"You know as well as anyone that that's not easy."

"_I know, and that's a good thing. Well, anyway, I just wanted to check up on you. If you and your host club need anything, just let me know. Oh! I almost forgot! Betty should be delivered to you pretty soon. She was sent out yesterday."_

"That's great! I can't wait! Thank you for letting me know."

"_Of course. Well, I'll let you get back to your club."_

"Ciao!"

"_Ciao!"_

I hung up and looked down, realizing that Honey was still on my lap and probably heard everything.

"Who's Betty?" he asked.

Yeah, he did. It didn't help that my mom had a naturally loud voice. Damn Italian voices.

"Jess is my cat. I couldn't bring her out with me since I'd be too busy with moving in for the first few days."

Honey's eyes grew. "Can we visit her when she comes?"

I pointed at Mori. "I think you should ask your counterpart."

"Can we? Please Takashi?"

Takashi only smiled at his antics. "Yeah."

"Yay! We get to go to Cami's house!"

"Hey, we want a part of this too," Hikaru said, crossing his arms.

Kaoru crossed his arms with Hikaru. "Yeah, don't leave us out."

"I want to see my darling sister's house!"

I put my hand up. "Alright, alright! When my cat comes, I'll invite you all over to my house. Now, I have to get home so I can get ready for her arrival, so I'm calling it a day."

I put Honey on the floor and got up, brushing my uniform out. Honey grabbed my arm. I smiled; he reminded me of my younger cousin. He acted the same way.

As I was about to grab my purse, a hand grabbed it for me. I realized it was Mori that decided to carry my purse. I blushed. This guy was worming his way into my mind more and more every time I saw him. It was quite confusing.

"Um… Thanks."

He only smiled slightly and nodded. I had the urge to see that more.

What the hell was wrong with me?

We walked out to the front of the school, chatting along the way. Rain was pouring down on the earth without relent outside. The hosts' drivers were waiting for them. However, Haruhi was just standing there, looking irritated.

"Hey, Haruhi, do you have a ride?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I usually walk home."

I took her hand in mine. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

She looked confused for a second, but decided to go with it. I waved at the rest of the host club. "I'll drive Haruhi home! A domani!"

The hosts stared at us in confusion as we ran towards my truck. Our feet stepped in many puddles, soaking our shoes. Haruhi didn't seem too bothered by it and neither was I. We actually laughed at each other's state.

We were soaked by time we got into my truck. Haruhi's uniform was completely soaked all the way through to her white undershirt and her hair pressed against her forehead and neck. My soaked dress clung to my body.

I shook my hair like a dog. Haruhi shielded herself from the water.

"Well, that was fun. Now to drop you off at your place."

Haruhi told me the directions to her place. She lived in what you would call the "commoner" part of town. She wasn't rich like the rest of the host club, I guess.

"Hey, I have a question. If you're not… of good social standing, how did you get into Ouran?"

"I got a scholarship."

"How about the host club? I mean, how did you get involved with them?"

"I broke an expensive vase, so now I'm indebted to the host club. I pay my debt by being a host."

"So you can't leave even if you wanted to?"

"I could, but I'd have to pay my debt another way. Besides, it's not too bad."

I smiled. She was bluffing again.

"How about you, Camilla-senpai? Why'd you move here?"

"My mom recently opened another branch of her company here in Japan, and she thought it would be good for me to move here so I could watch over it and do my own shoots there. As far as Ouran goes, I had heard about it before. It was easy for me to get in. Of course, I had to leave some things behind in America, but my friends and family supported my decision."

I pulled up to Haruhi's apartment complex. The rain was letting up finally.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Camilla-senpai."

"Of course. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

She closed the door and waved before heading up to her apartment. I waved back and drove off.

I turned the radio volume up and opened my window. The cool wind blew into the car. It was a nice feeling. The air after a rainstorm is the best.

I pulled up to the gate to my house and noticed a black car parked close by. Someone must have still been in the car, because they blinked their hazard lights. How odd.

The driver door opened and a man in a black uniform stepped out. He stepped up to my window.

"Excuse me, Ms. Alduino?"

"Yes?"

"I have a special delivery for you."

"You waited all this time to give this delivery to me?"

"Yes. I was instructed to do so."

I unlocked the doors on my truck. "Alright. Just put it on my backseat."

He walked to his car and opened the back passenger door. The box he pulled out was large and had holes in the top and sides. Wait a minute…

"Is this delivery live?"

"Yes."

My heart jumped to my throat. I rifled through my purse while he put the box on my backseat. As he was about to leave, I called his attention.

"Here, take this!"

I handed him ten thousand yen. He looked surprised.

"I was already paid for this service. There's no need for that."

"This is a tip for waiting out here with my cat. I really appreciate it."

He tipped his hat. "Thank you, Ms. Alduino. Have a good night," he said.

"You too."

I punched the pin in on the side of the gate. It opened, but it seemed slower than usual. I wasted no time in pulling into my garage and taking the box into my house.

As soon as I opened the top of the box, a black and white ball of fur jumped out. Its green eyes looked at me with wonder. I picked her up and hugged her, glad to see this furball again.

"I can't wait for you to see my friends!"

I froze. Now that Betty was here, I'd have to invite the hosts over to my house tomorrow. I looked around at the empty boxes left from moving in.

"Well, Betty, I guess it's time to clean."

* * *

Here's the fourth chapter! I'm happy with how it's coming along so far. This is just the tip of the iceberg, of course! There will be much, much more to this story, along with longer chapters. This is just the fourth chapter, after all!

Thank you to all who favorited/followed/reviewed. I appreciate the support for this story.


End file.
